


DIA: The Crossing

by orphan_account



Category: AID - Fandom, DIA (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 13:09:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20046562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Somyi is excited to enter the cult of DIAnever corrected spelling mistakes etc but whatever it's comprehensible ok





	DIA: The Crossing

DAY 1  
?????:Are you ready somyi?  
Somyi: Yes, i reply to the hooded figure with a serious tone  
?????: Well then follow me..that's why you came here after all. To join the cult of DIA  
I let out a deep sigh and i follow the shadow into a dark alley. I feel cold. We walk for what seems like hours in the darkness. Eventually, we reach the light and she turns from a shadowy figure do a glowing angel. Yebin. That's her name.  
Yebin: We're here. Come on, get in.  
She now has removed her black coat and hood to reveal a cute outfit. I enter the bilding only to see more girls wearing the same uniforms. I feel happy i was finally accepted in. Soon, my good friend Jueun will join the cult too. I'll be lonely till she's accepted but i'll try to be friends with the other members.  
I'm given my own outfit by yebin and i happily wear it. It smells good.  
I enter the meeting room. I'm so excited! It's my first time  
Yebin: Don't be scared! Take a seat!!  
I'm too scared to speak with the other girls. I keep looking at Yebin the whole time. She's the one that i spoke to to get accepted. She's explaining what the cult does and i'm desperately trying to take it all in as quickly as possible so i can impress her later.  
Yebin: Our cult investigates the paranormal. We're trying to open a road to the world of the dead, sort of...a crossing.  
That's the gist of what she's saying

DAY 2  
I sent messages to Jueun the whole day. She takes a while to respond because she recently started playing a virtual reality game where you can chat with robots and she's obssessed with it. It looks fun but not my style.  
Chaeyeon: ....  
Somyi: What's wrong?, this girl Chaeyeon stared at me weirdly as i text with Jueun. She looks sad  
Chaeyeon: Please don't reveal too much to her  
Somyi: But she's joinimg next week anyways!!  
Chaeyeon: Listen to me please. Don't encourage her to come here. She musn't see The Crossing  
Yebin: Meal time! All of dia cult to the cafeteria right now!, she says cheerfully  
This girl Chaeyeon is weird. Yesterday when i entered the meeting room she looked about to cry. What a cute girl! She seems really reserved. Maybe the whole cult thing is not for her  
I go to the cafeteria and get skme food to eat. I sit next to Yebin who looks great today. I look carefully at the other girls. I jus noticed, our outfits are not exactly the same, they have small differences. That's adorable! Like, personalised outfits!! Mine has a few red stripes. I particullary notice the adorable bow on the collar of Chaeyeon's top.  
Yebin's outfit is the cutest though!

DAY 3  
After our usual meeting today i meet up with Huihyeon and Eunice in the bus stop. I'm waiting for the bus to come so i can go back home and stufy for school. I have to pass german or i repeat the year!!  
Somyi: So...where sre you two going?  
Huihyeon: Clubbing, she replies, sort of bitterly.  
Eunice nods next to her. She looks like a cold person.  
Somyi: Mmm why so bitter?  
Eunice: She ain't bitter honey. It's just...this is the first time in a while we go clubbing together. I mean, without someone else. That's what i meant  
Somyi: Well when my friend Jueun joins mayne she can come with you too! I'm sure she'll like you! She's a oretty serious person too  
Huihyeon: Well..don't get too excited  
Somyi: wha-why?? Yebin told me she was joining  
Huihyeon: We don't have space for her. Yet. But we'll probably have by the end of the week  
Somyi: Oh god i hope  
Eunice: I sure hope she can join us too. She's very promising  
I text Jueun about these news but she doesn't reply. She's olsying the stupid robot game. I also text het about how sweet Yebin was today. My school books fell off my arms and she picked them up for me! Like in a romantic movie.  
The bus is here but it's on the other side of the road so I cross the road and go back home  
I can't stop thinking about Yebin all night. I also look at my cute outfit. I'm sure i have the best variation!

DAY 4  
Today we didn't have a meeting. I'm so sad because that means I don't get to see Yebin. I saw Eunchae in the school library, we go to the same school. Jueun is still home. She got sick from too much screen time.  
Somyi: Hey Eunchae! What's up?!  
Eunchae: Huhhh nothing much! Just looking for a book!  
Eunchae is really cheerful! She's a lit like me  
Somyi: Do you know why there was no meeting today?  
Eunchae: Yebin wasn't feeling well. We don't have meetings when Yebin is not feeling good since she's the one managijg the..you know..the cult, she whispers  
Somyi: Oh really!? What happened to her?  
Eunchae: N-nothing. She has to do some behind the scenes work too. Other than that, it's just a common cold.  
Somyi: Huhh ok, if you say so! Do you know how we can make her feel better?  
Eunchae: Listen Somyi. I like you very much and i will give you a good tip. Stay on Yebin's good side. At all times.  
The be rings and Eunchae leaves. I have art class next. We will be doing some cross-hatching today! I'll try my best, i think to myself knowing i will spend the whole time just thinking about Yebin.  
Of course I will always be on her good side!

DAY 5  
I'm having lunch with Jenny and Eunjin. These two are definitely the weirdest ones here! I don't want to talk with them, i want to talk with Yebin or Jueun. Yebin isn't there and Jueun isn't responding. I pick up a magazine with many puzzles in it including crossword puzzles   
Jenny looks robotic the whole time. And sad. She isn't eating and her breathing seems forced.  
Even though i don't lime her i do feel worried for her.  
Eunjin is silent too. She looks angry the whole time and is shaking. Not out of fear. It looks like she's shaking out of well...anger.  
She walways looks like that. I haven't hear ger speak ever. Maybe she just doesn't like me. Yeah i'm sure that's all.  
Yebin enters the room looking gorgeous as always. Eunjin gets up and stands next to her. Eunjin always is next to her.  
Jenmy gets up too and i'm the only one sitting  
Yebin smiles to me and gives me her hand. I grab it and get up too. Her hand is so soft i and it makes me melt on the inside.  
Somyi: Where are we going?  
Yebin: To our meeting. The last one for a while  
Jenny gives me a fake smile. Eunjin an angry frown.  
Somyi: Why what's wrong!?  
Yebin: A lot. I can't get into it right now. I'm sorry Somyi. I'm sorry that I made you join in these trying times.  
I go to the toilet instead of following her and I cry. I cry very very much. I don't want to lose Yebin or the rest of the clut. I message Jueun but she isn't paying attention to my messages. She's always online though. Even my good friend is ignoring me.  
I miss the whole meeting. Yebin opens the toilet door. She looks lime an angel in the light again. I look up to her and keep crying. She gives me a tight hug. I'm so happy and sad at the same time!!  
Yebin: Don't worry dear, you didn't miss much! We're not disbanding! Not anytime soon!!  
I hug her tighter.  
She tells me i didn't miss anything impirtant in the meeting. I'm sure she's telling me the truth  
It's very late so I leave our base. I wait at the bus stop again solving the crossword puzzles from before.

DAY 6  
I go to school feeling sad. Jueun isn't here again. At least I get to see Eunchae. I kindly ask her for Yebin's phone number. I think Eunchae has relised that I really lime her so she happily gives it to me.  
Eunchae: Please be careful with what you text her!  
Somyi: I will thank you so much! This means the world to me!!  
I eat lunch all alone today  
I'm watching a documentary on crossdressing in medieval times! Interesting stuff!!  
I think about texting Yebin.  
My hands are shaking very very much and i'm sweating. I message her a simple hi message.   
She quickly responds!! I'm jumping full of happiness and try to ignore the urge to spam her with heart emojis.  
We talk for a while. She invites me to come to the base. There may be no meeting today, but her, Eunjin, Jenny and Chaeyeon are having a sleepover  
At noght i excitedly go to the base. The road to it seems darker than ever. Chaeyeon is timid, as always. Eunjin silent. Jenny..boring. I think I heard Yebin reder to her with another name but I forgot.  
Soon I'm alone in the room woth Yebin.  
I go close to her  
Somyi: You give great hugs. You comforted me very well yesterday. Thank you  
Yebin: Haha! No no!! Thank YOU! You are such a nice girl I think I reaaally like you!  
Somyi: Me too  
She doesn't mean it the same way as i do. This is my first time liking a girl so much. It's weird.  
Yebin: And as long as I like you everything will be ok.  
It's getting late and i lay down to finally sleep. I feel cold. Again. Everyone has left the room.  
I can't find the light switch anywhere. I can hear crying. It's Chaeyon. She's crying in the hallway.  
I open my phone's flashlight. My phone's about to run out of battery. I have to hurry and find Yebin. I don't feel safe here without her. And she probably just left to go to the toilet or somehing.  
I don't ask Chaeyeon what's wrong because i'm in a hurry. The hallways of the base seem like an endless maze. In a moment, Chaeyeon disappears from my sight.  
I finay reach the toilets and go in. Thankfully I cam find the lights. I find another set of lights too. It opens the door to another set of toilets  
Since i don't see Yebin in the regular toilets I go there.  
There's blood. There's blood on the fucking floor. WHAT. THE. FUCK. I'm freaking out but then i rememebr Yebin has told me about slaying animals for the sake of the cult before. I immediately calm down. It's probably cow blood. Or bunny. Maybe dog in the eordt of cases.  
This is probably a toilet turned into sort of a butcher's room  
I turn of the lights to the creepy toilets. But i see another light source inside. I go to pick it up out of genuine curiosity. It's just a tablet.  
No password. Just one app in it.  
So, this is not a regular tablet  
The app is clearly named Yulleda.  
Yulleda. I know that name. That's the name of the app Jueun has been obssessed with the past few weeks, i finally remeber it. But i remeber hearing it somewhere else before.  
This is so confusing. Is Yebin just..really into that game too?  
I want to try it out.   
It's not the regular app. Not the way i've seen it in Jueun's phone before.  
It looks like a beta version. Like a verision for a developer.  
I recognise the face of the bot. It's Jenny. Yulleda Jenny. This is terrifying. Why is one of our members the mascot for a robot chatting app?  
I go out of the disgusting room feeling dizzy. I feel lost.  
That's it. Jenny is the damn robot. Why is one of the cult's members...a fucking robot?!?  
Technology has been crazy lately i guess  
I walk in the halls trying to go back to where we were when i was trying to sleep. Maybe this is all a dumb dream. Maybe i'm seeing all of this.  
Boom.  
I'm out.  
I fainted in the hall.  
I' exhausted oh god.  
I wake up in a soft bed.  
I see my version of an angel right above me. It's my beautiful Yebin!  
She hugs me again  
Yebin: Are you ok?! I went to buy a snack and found you fainted down the hallway  
I nod signifying that i'm ok. I pick up my cellphone. I text Jueun. Why is a cult controlling an app and why is the robot featured there one of its members? I couldn't make that shit up if i tried to!!  
Jueun doesn't respond. Tommorow should be her big day. I've talked with Eunice earlier today and she told me there was space for her.  
Jueun doesn't even see it once again. Yebin leaves the roon to bring me one of her snacks so i feel better. My phone suddenly shuts off. I try to pen it but it doesn't respond.  
I look around her room. Man her bed really is soft!! Her bedsheets are a beautiful deep red and she has many things on her nightstand including a half full water bottle with a lipstick stain, her keys which are hanging from a bunny keychain and most notably an old picture of the cult.  
I pick up the picture frame. Everyone is there. I count eight people. There's one girl i don't know. They all look much haplier than they do now.  
I'm curious to see if they've kept the same uniforms all this time.  
Yebin's uniform is rhe exact same. Same for Jenny. Same for everyone.  
The girl i don't know is weairng a uniform I haven't seen on anyone yet. I look at myself in the mirror hanging next to Yebin's bed. I stand up. My uniform appears on top of me using the power of my memory. It's the same. I'm wearing that girl's uniform.  
I'm panicking again. I can't breath.  
Yebin isn't comin back so i shout out her name  
Somyi: Yebin!? YEBIN!!?  
I go out to the balcony of Yebin's room so I can try to look for her in the garden.  
It's not an actual balcony. It's more of a back door. We're on the first floor. I step out in the cold wearing only my pyjamas. I shout yebin's name again  
Somyi: YEBIN??!  
I don't get the answer that i expect.  
Rather, i get a muffled scream.  
I run back inside but the screams don't stop.  
They echo throughout our base.  
I feel really dizzy once more.  
I just want to leave this place.  
I run outside without realising i'm running towards the screams.  
What i see is the last thing i expected to see today. Or ever.  
Eunjin is hunched over a bloody Chaeyeon repeatedly stabbing her with a large knife.  
Chaeyeon has now stopped screaming and i'm frozen there looking at Eunjin  
She's not attacking me. It is like she was focused on killing only Chaeyeon and has calmed down now.  
A shadowy yet beautiful figure appears as i start to feel light  
The sweet and familiar voice calmly says: "Eunjin you crossed the line today. We don't dispose of our members so violently. Next time i want you to behave more"  
I think she hasn't seen me  
She continues  
"Next time you'll perform better. As long as the Yulleda app runs new members will keep flocking in"  
I feel even lighter

DAY 1  
?????:Are you ready Jueun?  
Jueun: Yes, i reply to the hooded figure with a serious tone  
?????: Well then follow me..that's why you came here after all. To join the cult of DIA, she talks like she's said all of this before  
I let out a deep sigh and i follow the shadow into a dark alley. I feel cold. We walk for what seems like hours in the darkness. Eventually, we reach the light and she turns from a shadowy figure do a regular girl. Yebin. That's her name.  
Yebin: We're here. Come on, get in.  
She now has removed her black coat and hood to reveal a pretty cool looking outfit. I enter the building only to see more girls wearing the same uniforms. I feel happy i was finally accepted in. Soon, I will see my good friend Somyi, who has recently joined the cult. I won't feel lonely at all!  
I'm given my own outfit by yebin and i happily wear it. It smells bad. It smells rotten.  
I enter the meeting room. I'm a bit disappointed so far.  
I see Somyi looking really lost in the corner of the meeting table and about to cry.  
Her eyes open wide when she sees me  
She seems fixated on the little bow my top has on its collar


End file.
